


Bend over, boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Pant-bustin' crush [4]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submission, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake bends to Aisha's will. And to her strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend over, boyfriend

They're still staying at the apartment when another lead comes up. Clay, Pooch, and Cougar depart for a few days; they'll be staying in contact while Jensen feeds them intel and Aisha watches Jensen's back. The immediate threat is gone, but they've gotten in the habit of laying low anyway, keeping to the inner rooms during the day and leaving as many lights off as possible at night.

After a recent bout of depression, Aisha is back on her game, confident, bossy, and horny. She's kept Clay busy the last couple of nights; he hinted at having to go on this recon just to recover (so she jacked him off in the shower this morning, just to get back at him).

Now she's alone with Jensen, whom she would be happy to play with, except that when he isn't sifting through actual useful data is playing games or messing with the local network. And she refuses to allow a mere machine co-opt the attention that is due her.

At first she makes a deliberate effort to get in his space, bumping elbows and backsides and anything else available. Flopping down on the couch with her legs in his lap while she watches TV. Just warming up for what she really intends to do. 

She's just waiting for a sign. She doesn't usually wait, but she wants to know how far she can push him before he surrenders.

She knows he's available and willing. Hell, she catches a glimpse of him surreptitiously adjusting his pants when she leans over in her short shorts and bra-less top. So what is he waiting for?

Aisha showers one evening and walks out in the living room wrapped in a towel, strategically askew, to say "Goodnight, Jake," to the man sprawled on the couch. He looks at her, looks her up and down, then looks her square in the eye and says, "Sweet dreams."

She goes to lie down and runs through the last couple of hours in her head, then the last few times she's had sex with Jake, and she forms a theory, one she'll act on in the morning. She smiles to herself and spreads her legs, fondles and strokes herself and makes a lot of vocal noise in the process.

That'll up the ante, she thinks as she sinks into sleep.

The next morning she hears the shower running early. She has him cornered. Flinging off the sheet, she goes quickly to open the bathroom door and pulls the shower curtain back.

"Hey!"

Jake swipes a hand over his soapy hair and tries to glower. He's no good at it.

"What, is it an emergency?" he grumbles, turning his back on her to rinse off, but she's already caught sight of his dick. She waits, hands on hips, while he pretends not to mind, hands him a towel when he turns off the water.

He stands there with the towel in his hand, looking down at her. He looks like something out of a Hunk du Jour gallery, tall, blond, and dripping, definitely getting more aroused by the second. His face has gone blank, lost its irritation, and he seems to be waiting for orders.

Damn right he is.

Aisha steps back into the doorway and points at the bath mat. Jake steps out of the shower and lifts the towel as if asking a question; she says, "Go ahead," and watches him dry off and put his glasses back on. He hangs up the towel and stands once more, silent, focused on her.

"Now that you're nice and clean," says Aisha, "go to my room and stand next to the bed. And don't touch yourself."

Jake slips past her and she takes a minute to use the bathroom, then goes to join him. From the bag in the corner she takes out a small black bag. Tosses it on the bed where he can see it.

"Face the bed and bend over with your hands on it," she tells him, and he obeys. Aisha enjoys the sight of his bare ass as she retrieves the lube and a condom from her nightstand. She knows he's wondering whether she's going to spank him like last time, and she toys with the idea, but there's something she wants to do that will be more satisfying for both of them.

"Open the bag," she says. "Lay the contents on the bed."

She steps up right behind him as he draws out the harness and dildo and sets them where they can both see them, then returns to his position.

"Ever played with a strap-on before?" she asks, conversationally, and Jake shakes his head no. "Been ass fucked in any way?" Now he nods; he doesn't seem apprehensive about the questions. Good, she thinks. We'll both get to have what we want, then.

She lubes up the fingers of her left hand, using her right to squeeze and rub his buttocks and then pulls at one side, making room for her slick fingers to wedge between firm flesh. Jake's breathing more deeply, deliberately.

"That's right," Aisha murmurs. "Relax, baby. You're going to love this. And so am I."

In response he cants his hips back into her grasp, separating his cheeks a little more, and she strokes some quick hard circles around his asshole and then pushes one finger in about halfway. Jake's breath catches and his spine tightens, only for a moment, then he relaxes and she presses further in.

"Nice and tight," she says. "Haven't been getting any back here lately, have you?"

He shakes his head again. She hasn't told him to be quiet, but she appreciates his forbearance - for now. She adds more lube, another finger, stroking his back while she slicks him and stretches him.

Eventually, she steps back to admire the view.

"Oh, Jake, your ass is the best thing about the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. I bet all the boys are after it."

A snort of a chuckle comes from her victim, and he shakes his head no.

"Good. More for me. Now put on my gear."

Jake picks up the strap-on and sinks to his knees in front of her; she spreads her legs while he sorts out the narrow straps and the gel dildo. One end sticks out like a dick in front of her, and the other is curved to get at her g-spot and clit while she thrusts.

Jake looks up, slides the dildo between his soft, round lips and sucks, manages to look sly.

"That's it, baby," she says, "get it nice and wet for me," but the fire blazes up in her belly and she thinks, how the hell does he do that, obeying and yet managing to torment me like this?

She watches, mesmerized, as he licks and sucks and gets both ends of the device thoroughly wet. When she reaches down to part her lips wider, he carefully gets the dildo lined up and eases it into her.

Then he sits back on his heels and looks up at her again, the mask of submission back in place. She hands him the condom.

"Put it on," she orders. "But you're not to come until I tell you to."

He complies, and at her next order resumes his bent position over the bed. Aisha applies more lube to his entrance and to the strap-on and then steps up behind him again.

"You're too fucking tall," she growls and smacks his ass. "Spread your feet."

Jake shifts his feet further apart, lowering his hips to the right level, and she wastes no time in pressing the head of her dick against his hole. When the head breaches his inner closure he lets out a soft grunt and she stills, watching his butt flex while he tries to relax and take it in.

She eases into him inch by inch, caressing his ass as she goes, her hands on his hips for balance. When she's all the way in she rolls her pelvis against him and he groans.

"This might take a while," she cautions him. "Not quite the same pressure where it counts, for me, anyway. You don't come before I do, you got it?"

He nods vigorously. She glances around him to see just how hard he is as his erection hangs untouched between his body and the bed.

Without further ado she pulls back, savoring the drag of the dildo inside her, then snaps her hips forward to penetrate him again. He stands steady, meeting her thrusts, a sheen of sweat barely visible on the back of his neck.

Aisha's hitting her stride now, the dildo rubbing against the right places between her legs. She lets her mouth go.

"This is so good, Jake...watching your ass take me in, so deep...mmm...and just the right angle in my pussy...not as deep as your dick can go, though, maybe I'll let you in once I come a couple of times, would you like that, Jake?"

His head is bowed and he turns his face to the side, so she can see his mouth hanging open, panting.

"Tell me, Jake. Talk to me, now."

"Yes," he breathes. "I want it, want you to fuck my ass and then fuck my dick, ride me until I'm fucked out, yes, give it to me, hard, I want to hear you come..."

This hot stream of verbal lust is the final element she needs. She thrusts quickly a few times and then grinds into him hard, her head back, groaning, fingers digging into his flanks, squirming to wring the last spasms from her climax. Her body jerks a few more times and she slips out of his ass and stands leaning on him.

The moment she's steady enough, she releases the latch on the strap-on and lets it slide out of her and fall to the floor. Stepping out of it, she moves swiftly to sit on the bed in front of Jake, spreading her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on," she whispers, and he lunges forward, kneeling on the floor, hand on his cock to guide it home. Once his head is in he grabs her ass and slams in full length, pounding while she clutches his shoulders for dear life and shrieks when she comes again.

When Jake comes he lets out a yell, louder than he's ever done when he comes, and it trails off into inarticulate gasps as they slump together and caress each other.

Aisha runs her fingers through his hair and angles her mouth for his kiss...and the phone rings. They ignore it, but only for a few seconds, then Jake mutters, "Fucking Clay," and reaches a long arm out to pick up the receiver. Aisha lies back on the bed, legs still wrapped around Jake as he slips out of her and says, "Jensen."

There's a brief conversation, the gist of which is that the rest of the team are on their way back, should be there tonight some time, and how are things going there?

"Peachy," says Jake, grinning at Aisha. "Aisha's keeping me on task."

He hangs up, leaving them to figure that out, and stands up as the lady leans over to pick up the dildo and detach it from the harness.

"I'm going to go wash this off," she says. "And then you can use it on me. Along with anything else that comes up."

As she saunters toward the bathroom she hears Jake fall on the bed, but he's laughing. It's going to be a long and enjoyable day.


End file.
